The Walking Dead
by fantom fiction
Summary: A scientist made a elixer that got into the water line of Elmore, infecting everyone who drank the water, all except three people, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais Watterson.


**Welcome to, Fantom Fiction's version of, AMC's, The Walking Dead, hope you like it. Please review, and enjoy this quote.**

**_"This is the part in the movie where that guy says, "Zombies? What zombies?" just before they eat his brains. I don't want to be that guy." _ **  
**― Holly Black,**

**Did you like it? Well, till next time, jk, here's the story.**

* * *

It was a normal day, the sun was dark, the sky was dark, and there were zombies banging on doors, wait, what? The nice friendly city of Elmore has been overthrown by zombies, they were walking all over with decomposing body parts falling off of their decomposing body. There were an exceptional amount at Elmore High. They were all against the door, trying to get the three people within. The three people were, Darwin Watterson, goldfish of sixteen years, Gumball Watterson, blue feline of eighteen years, and Anais Watterson of eleven years.

"Gumball, they're getting in!" Anais yelled to her brother.

"Yeah, what do we do?" Darwin shouted hitting a zombie back with a baseball bat.

"I don't know." Gumball said. 'Man, how did this all start?' Gumball thought to himself.

* * *

*1 week earlier*

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the houses were bustling with people enjoying their freedom from school for summer vacation. Inside one particular household, was the Watterson family. Gumball, Anais, Darwin, Nicole(the mother of the family, blue cat like Gumball) and Richard(Father of the family, and fat pink bunny) They were bustling around, Gumball and Darwin were up in their room making I-Tube(parody of You-Tube) videos, Anais was trying to contact the president by hacking into the files of the white-house, Nicole was making dinner, and Richard was flipping through channels. They were all exceedingly busy.

"And, done." Gumball said, he uploaded the current video they had made of them doing ninja jumps and parkhour around their room. He looked down at the views and say that one hundred people had already viewed it.

"Man, I am ready to sleep." Darwin said.

"It's afternoon, it's nowhere near sleeping time dude." Gumball said.

"Yeah, but I'm tired." Darwin said hunching over and rubbing his eye. Gumball then got an idea.

"Okay, while you do that, I'm going to go hang out with Penny." Gumball said.

"Okay, you do that." Darwin said, he climbed into his fish tank, they had gotten him a new one when his other broke, and this one was big enough for him.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Rachel will be there too." Gumball smirked as his brother jumped out of his fish tank, splashing water everywhere.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Darwin said. Gumball chuckled, put his jacket on over his crimson red shirt over his long-sleeve white shirt, and walked out of the room with his brother at his side.

"Mom, we're going to go hang out with Penny and Rachel, we'll be back before nine." Gumball said, they walked out of the door and went over to Penny's house, which wasn't that far away. They were there within nine minutes. Gumball knocked and waited, the door opened to reveal Mr. Fitzgerald.

"Why hello Gumball, what brings you here?" Mr. Fitzgerald said, he and Gumball had been on good terms after he had saved Penny's pet tarantula.

"We want to see if Penny can come out." Gumball said. "We're just going to the restaurant across town." He quickly added seeing the skeptic look in Mr. Fitzgerald's eyes.

"Oh, okay, she and Rachel are upstairs, I'll go get them." He said, he walked away and a few seconds later, Penny and Rachel came to the door. Penny was an anthropomorphic peanut with antlers, and Rachel was a rainbow girl with eighties style clothes on.

"Let's go." Gumball said.

"Where are we going exactly?" Penny asked walking up and taking Gumball's hand.

"That restaurant you love so much." Gumball said.

"Um, hello? Sorry to interrupt your little love thing, but me and Darwin are hungry." Rachel said. The couple looked up at them.

"Oh, okay, let's go." Gumball said, they started walking and chatted and had a good time in the time they had between them and the restaurant.

*Meanwhile, in a secret lab location in east Elmore*

"Video log, take number thirty four, they thought I was crazy, as I said in the last thirty three videos, and they said I could never do it, but I've done it, I've found a way to make a human more super. Now, to test it out on my subject." A tall man with little hair said into the camera. He walked over to a table which had a sick looking man on it.

"You've mocked me for years, now you get to test the thing you have thought low of." The man said. He took a needle, inserted a liquid, and stabbed it into the man's arm. He pushed his thumb down and the liquid went in the man's blood-stream. The man started to twitch and shake, and then he stopped moving, his body went limp.

"Oh dear, another one gone." The scientist said, he unhooked the man from the table and carried him to the incinerator. "Well, goodbye, maybe someday we will meet again." The scientist said, all of a sudden, the man lunged at the scientist, the man's skin had gone gray and his eyes were faded. The scientist screamed as the man bit and tore off his flesh. "OH GOD! AAAHHH!" The scientist yelled, he then fell limp and died. Meanwhile, the liquid had been knocked over and went into the sewers, where all water was to be decontaminated and drank by people all over.

**Hope you liked it, please review, send me suggestions, and PM me if you would like, again, hope you liked it, and till next time.**


End file.
